


The Confession So Easy It Didn't Even Happen

by MortalAnonymous



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Awkwardness, Buckian, Budding Love, Complete and Utter Dweebs, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M, Music, Nerdiness, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, easy relationships, inappropriate headbanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: Julian finally finds an excuse to talk to Bucky after the class field trip to Mt. Chuck, and soon finds they have more in common than either could have expected.
Relationships: Julian/Bucky Hensletter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Confession So Easy It Didn't Even Happen

At the end of their all-day field trip to a man-made volcano, the students of Norrissville High School disembarked from the yellow bus that had escorted them back to their place of learning so that they could grab their things before heading home. As the group of students did this, one pair of deep blue eyes locked onto the back of a head of hair just as bright as the bus' paint. Even brighter, actually, and a right fly-away mess that spilled out from underneath the hat of the band uniform Bucky Hensletter wore every day as if it were regular clothing.

A giddy smile broke nervously onto the lips of this boy's stalker, his fingers drumming excitedly. It felt just a little sinister to follow someone this way, and Bucky was so endearingly clueless about it. Anything could have happened behind him...but the only thing that did happen was the black-haired boy doing the following simply hiding himself behind the odd trashcan or stairwell, tittering to himself and closing the distance as Bucky walked down the hall, until finally the blonde perked to register a presence manifesting mere inches from his back. He turned and found his face nearly bumping into a pale, fanged one lowered to his height, wearing extremely thick layers of eyeshadow and mascara. He yiped and collapsed backwards to the hallway tile while the tall goth he'd met pressed his first two fingers to his lips and had another giggle. It was so much fun startling others. Still, he bowed forward and offered his hand to help the blonde boy up.

Once realizing what had happened, Bucky visibly relaxed to recognize his classmate. "Oh...hey, Julian," he greeted, and glanced to the hand before him before taking it, "To what do I owe the jumpscare?" This boy was always popping out of unexpected places. He liked to make dramatic entrances, especially when he was trying to reach out to someone. Bucky didn't mind terribly. Julian was just a quirky character.

Julian tipped his deep purple top hat bearing a skull on its front. "Greetings, young band geek." Then drumming his fingers again, this time by his cheek with glee over how well he'd been received, he explained, "I come to you from the shadows because there is something I would like to discuss regarding our field trip, and I'm afraid I could not find the opportunity whilst tethered to _Stevens…_ " A slight narrowing of the eyes there. But the next second his face shifted thoughtfully and he pointed an offhand finger Bucky's way. "Although it is also partially because you seemed to vanish into the shadows yourself part-way through the excursion…"

Bashfully, Bucky scratched his cheek with one forefinger. "Haha...yeah." It hadn't been his intention, but he had in fact been swindled into abandoning the group. There was no way he could have known anyone wanted to see him about anything. Another point struck his attention first, though. A slight against one of his bandmates that also made him want to console the spooky boy. Bucky would love it if everyone could get along. "Aw, hey, I'm sure it wasn't that bad, though. Stevens isn't...that bad." A short awkward expression as he was unable to think of a turn of phrase.

"Mh, perhaps...but how am I supposed to _talk_ to him? He doesn't emote through anything but that _trombone_ of his. He doesn't even scare easily. How am I supposed to enjoy a field trip partner like that when all he wants to do is find ways to give me the wah-wah treatment? Honestly, I find Stevens to be a bit of a jerk." He crossed his arms and turned his cheek in a prissy huff. Glancing back at the boy he was trying to approach, however, he added a quick, "Not to speak ill of your mates…"

Bucky rubbed the back of his head. "Eh...it's fine. Stevens isn't really my 'mate'. And you aren't wrong...he is a bit of a jerk. But I just try to roll with things, y'know? And he's kind of a funny jerk when he gets the timing of those wah-wahs right."

Julian had to give the other that. His shoulders lowered in a relenting sigh. "I suppose…" He couldn't deny he'd laughed at Stevens' trombone gags now and again. Still, it had been clear the musical boy had been resentful for being assigned Julian as a partner, and Julian was a bit resentful towards being an outcast in general. Bucky was sweet to be so optimistic, though. Julian couldn't help but want to humor that dorky lop-sided smile of encouragement.

"That's the spirit!" Bucky indeed beamed, though his face then fell into sympathy. "Sorry you had a bum time at the volcano, though. I would have switched partners, but I don't think you would have had any zingier a time with Randy...he lied to me, then got us attacked by a giant mutant blob monster. And worse, almost in trouble with Mrs. Driscoll!" His wrists crossly landed on his hips.

Not finding anything unusual about these priorities, as monster encounters were quite common in this town, Julian tapped his index fingers together thoughtfully. "Yes, young Randall does seem to have a way with finding trouble...still, a monster, you say." He seemed to take interest in that. "Is that where you went off to? I almost wish I _could_ have switched with you if it meant a chance to encounter mortal terror..!" The goth boy dipped his head with an evil smirk.

Bucky shrugged. "Eh, suit yourself. If you want to be his partner next time, be my guest."

Rather instantly, Julian paled and shrank at the prospect of actually _meeting_ a monster. "Well, you know...assuming we have partners again...and he is assigned to me…"

Giving a tiny snort, Bucky found this rather sharp change in tone amusing and endearing. He'd figured there was some level of facade to Julian's insistence, as the taller boy was actually quite skittish and the first to start screaming if a monster arrived. In fact, it was doubted he had a brave bone in his body. But it was cute that he tried to be brave, especially when paired with the dark, mysterious, edgy persona he tried to project regularly. "Anyway," the blonde prompted, choosing not to mention the tonal flip-flop, "You said you had something you wanted to talk to me about? It wasn't just idle gossip, was it?"

Perking in recollection, Julian got himself back on track. It had been strangely easy to just start conversing with this boy. Though that only boded well considering his goal. "Oh yes..! I did indeed have a topic to discuss. One I think you would be most intrigued by...you see, I, along with the rest of our class, happened to hear your rather _enthusiastic_ chanting about silt, and well...I happen to be somewhat knowledgeable on the subject myself...I thought you might like to discuss it. Perhaps share 'dirt deets'? Favorite samples? Something to that effect?" His posture had become reserved and bashful as he clasped his hands, arms pointed downward stick straight, a hopeful smile in place.

Bucky blinked in surprise. "You like silt?"

"Oh yes," Julian assured flippantly, "All kinds of dirt, really. It comes naturally with an interest in burials, and really, what is a volcano's ash and soil if not a method of burial for us when it inevitably blows?"

Another blink, though a bit more blank. "Well that's morbid...but o- _kay!"_ The petite band geek smiled widely to hear someone actually express an interest in one of his own many niche interests. Not many had such investment in anything school-related. None, actually. He was considered pretty weird. "Gosh, I've never had anyone to discuss dirt with! You know, the rich soil of a volcano is actually far more conducive to growing _life_ than it is burying the dead. It's just _teeming_ with rich nutrients that are perfect for plants."

Eagerly pouncing on this argument as another natural branch of discussion seemed to appear, Julian thrust a finger into the air. "Ah! But that fine, powdery texture, that light, flaky consistency...just think of how good it is at preservation..! Slowly blanketing its way over a humble village as the volcano erupts, giving us perfectly frozen moments of history to study today. Even the Egyptians couldn't hope for as immaculate mummies as the ones given to us by the raw nature of volcanic silt..! I tried to test a blanket of it out myself, but Mrs. Driscoll scolded me for rolling in the dirt like an infant…" Here he folded his arms in a sulky pout. "You'd think she could appreciate a bit of trying to relate to the dead what with the way she carts her husband's skeleton around."

Bucky chuckled imagining the taller boy excitedly belly-flopping into a pile of ash and trying to bury himself as though playing in a sandbox, only to be tattled on and scolded. Admittedly, an adorable mental image. Also, Julian did make some good counter points. "Fair enough. Mummies are pretty cool. So's Jerry Driscoll. He's funny. Still, there's no lusher greenery than that growing around a volcano. And the stuff those little granules can produce is beauuuu-ti-ful." A confident smile and a single nod as Bucky closed his eyes and reflected on the majesty of a volcano's scenery.

Finding Bucky's passion endearing and his arguments reasonable, not to mention being intrigued the fact that Bucky was entertained by the way one of their teachers fixated on their spouse's remains and used them like a puppet, Julian ventured with another hopeful smile, "I take it you must have an interest in different _kinds_ of soils as well..? If you wanted, I could bring some of my favorite silt selections to school with me. We could...discuss?"

The blonde beamed. "Well gosh, Julian, if you have a silt collection, I'd love to see it..! Why don't I just come over and see the whole thing?"

Julian startled now, the very suggestion more than he'd ever expected to get out of approaching this boy. "You? Want to come over to... _my_ house? Now?" His hands pressed daintily against his own chest, feeling a flurry of nerves erupt in his belly.

"Sure! Why not? We can go right after we grab our stuff." Bucky shrugged, then giving a joking point towards the fangs the goth always had poking out of his mouth. "It's not like you're trying to lure me home just so you can use those on me, right? Vampire zing..!" His index finger swished across his body with his arm as the boy in the band uniform delivered one of his signature lame jokes.

Julian, however, giggled intensely at this and blushed, two fingers pressing reflexively against his grin. His eyes had to flick away shyly for a moment. He was so flattered Bucky was so accepting of him, even making a friendly jab at his eccentricities. Bucky wasn't actually afraid of him at all. Bucky was just really sweet. Managing to look back at the shorter boy, Julian also felt excitement for having judged Bucky's character correctly, and for getting to have him over far sooner than expected. This was even more exciting than having his usual outcast friends over, though. This was a new connection. One Julian had been very hopeful for.

"Oh no, I don't bite…" he assured slyly, "Unless you _ask_ me to." Another burst of giddy titters. Fingers still to his lips, he tilted his head coyly and quipped, "And even then I think I'm more of a _love_ biter."

"Pff. Well that's comforting." Lowering one eyebrow and tilting his own head with a very endeared lop-sided smile, Bucky could tell Julian was nervous about having him over out of the blue, but also over the moon at the idea. Had Julian always been this cutely peppy? Bucky could hardly believe he'd never noticed. Then again, he was so attached to and invested in the school band that he didn't really talk to anyone outside it at length. But he was friendly, and he was kind of glad Julian had decided to come chat. His excitable energy was infectious, and conversation was already so natural. Of course he wouldn't mind carrying on.

The two boys gathered their belongings and carried on their discussion about all things dirt, silt and ash as they walked, exiting the school and letting Julian lead as he headed home. He skipped most of the way, which led to Bucky lightly teasing him about how he really had to be excited about having a guest, huh, to which Julian admitted yes, he'd been watching the other for some time now, wanting an excuse to approach him, so hopeful that Bucky would turn out to be as nice as he seemed.

Bucky chuckled there. "Well gosh, why wouldn't I be? I don't like meanies. I had no idea you wanted to talk to me, either. You didn't have to stalk me, though. That's kinda creepy even if you're not a goth. I wouldn't have bitten you if you'd just said hi or something. I don't even _have_ fangs. See?" He grinned widely to prove his teeth were perfectly normal.

Julian gave a smaller smile and glanced away again, rubbing his arm and blushing slightly. "Indeed. Only a charming gap betwixt your incisors…"

Now Bucky snorted. He elbowed the taller boy. "Hey, keep that complimenting up and we'll be best bros in no time. Narcissism zing..!" A self-depreciating joke this time.

Julian chuckled appreciatively, then clutched curled fingers under his chin and paused as they reached the white picket fence lining his yard. "I apologize if I've unsettled you in a way that wasn't fun. I just rather wanted to get it right when I spoke to you." Usually he didn't care who thought he was creepy, and in fact reveled in it. Nor did he find it hard to reach out, invite someone along on his adventures, and if he saw an opportunity to connect, latched on pretty easily, but something about Bucky made him want to be _sure_ it would go well first.

Bucky gave a breezy forgiving shrug. "Eh, I didn't mean it like it was _stalking-_ stalking. I get being a little shy. But what did I do to get such longing looks, eh? Haha. I know I'm great, but why do you wanna be _my_ friend so bad?"

Julian glanced down, giving a pursed smile and blushing softly to himself. Putting a finger to his lips, he just opened the gate and performed a showy pirouette, gesturing grandly with his other hand to invite Bucky up the walkway.

Bucky's attention shifted to the house and indeed was quite distracted by how...pink it was. Julian lived _here?_ He doubted anyone would have expected that. The entire outside was pink, and many brightly-colored flowers lined flowerbeds in front of it, as well as the fence's perimeter.

Inside was no different. The hallway was lined with bright yellow pinstriped wallpaper and family photos, including one of a happy young Julian, dressed darkly as ever, holding the hands of two widely-grinning, brightly-dressed rotund parents that Julian himself had clearly scribbled with the labels of "Mummy" and "Daddy". The living room they passed was covered in more bright pink, this wallpaper covered in pawprints. Several pudgy cats lounged on the three sofas inside.

Julian, however, pranced straight to the staircase leading up. Bucky followed, and was guided to a black door down another short hallway lined with mint green.

It was like entering another world. Julian's room was like a wave of darkness washing over the boys as they entered, yet still not foreboding. There was an air of the boy's own inviting nature. His walls were all a dark purple, covered in posters of supernatural teen romance dramas, obscure gothic musical artists from Germany, and other assorted spooky imagery. A black and purple four-poster bed stood proudly in immediate view, curtains around it double-layered, one layer sheer, one solid, both pulled back at the moment. Compartmented shelving lined the corners, overflowing with quite a random assortment of things as far as Bucky could tell, though most would probably be at home in an old-timey doctor's lab. There were also some magician supplies. A full vanity was against one wall next to a closet, complete with a fancy chair to sit at, a row of lights around the mirror, and a mannequin head on the counter.

This Julian traipsed over to now, whisking his top hat off and setting it on the mannequin's scalp. Then, grasping one wrist behind him as he spun gracefully to face his guest, granted, "Well, welcome to my humble abode...my little cave of darkness away from the rest of the world~. Shall I fetch the samples?"

Coming in behind the other, Bucky glanced around casually. "Yeah, this is more what I was expecting." Thumbing towards the door behind him, he asked, "What's up with the rest of the house? Your parents don't dig the goth scene?" He would have thought there'd have been some _hint_ of spooky stuff throughout the rest of the house, even if Julian had normal parents. Instead it looked like the total opposite extreme of Julian, being so colorfully and warmly decorated.

"Nguh…" Julian slumped slightly in distaste. "Unfortunately, no. My mother is somewhat of a 'cat lady', and Father is just as bad. Still, we manage." He didn't hate his parents. Not at all. He just hated their taste in decor.

Bucky perked. "I saw the cats. Nothing wrong with cats. Cats are adorable! I really wanted to pet them, too. Can I pet them?" He clasped his hands in plea.

Julian blinked, not having expected the other to get sidetracked like this. "Well...they're no bats, but they _are_ rather companionable...oh, very well. Go ahead and bring up a cat. They're all agreeable enough to petting. Spoiled, really."

Bucky clenched his fists with a happy sound and gladly opened the door to dart back out and downstairs. Julian followed slowly to the landing, only peeking down far enough to watch through the living room's rectangular archway as his guest immediately started greeting every cat he saw, kneeling before them and talking to them as he gave them friendly strokes, introducing himself and asking their names and how they liked to be pet. Julian found another endeared smile spreading subtly on his lips.

Then, a minute later, Bucky returned, his arms now full of as many sagging, disinterested cats as he could carry, another one draped over his shoulder and yet another on top of his head, wearing his band hat.

"I couldn't pick just one," he greeted guiltily upon finding Julian to be waiting for him.

The black-haired boy tutted. "You're just as bad as my parents..."

The shorter party grinned back. "Well in that case, what I say goes, and I say all these little guys get to come hang with us! Parental zing..!"

Another amiable little titter and Julian reached for the cat lazily flopped over Bucky's shoulder. "Yes, Mummy...I mean, Mother." He didn't want to use such a cutesy title in front of the other boy.

It was a little too late, and Bucky gave an amused sound, but didn't comment. Instead he was grateful he got to keep all of the cats as he gleefully followed Julian back into his room and shut the door.

Julian stroked the marshmallow of a cat in his arms as he wandered over to one of his shelves. Finding the section he was looking for, he then turned for the boy currently rubbing his chin against the heads of the half dozen cats in his arms, and gestured to a cross-section of earth pressed between panes of glass, and a rack of test tubes with different shades of dirt in them. "Now then, this is what I thought might interest you."

Attention certainly taken, Bucky approached and gasped with glittering eyes when he saw the arrangement of carefully marked specimens. "Wow, you weren't kidding about liking dirt! Look at all the different levels of calcium! And is that an actual slice of decaying humus??"

Standing a bit more proudly, Julian confirmed, "Sure is..! Oh, the process of decay is so fascinating, don't you think?" He cupped his cheek wistfully. "If only we didn't have to wait so long to get to experience it."

"I know, right?" Bucky professed, hearing the words from more of a scientific angle than a morbid one, "It is _so_ fascinating! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you actually have this many samples..!"

Well, Julian hardly expected the other to _agree..._ even if he wasn't dreaming of death. They still both found the process of decay alluring. The different types of it causing these different types of soils. Julian felt his stomach flutter and another titter escaped.

The two spent a good while gushing about decomposition and how they'd never expected to be able to share such a niche interest with anyone. Julian was more than happy to walk Bucky through his entire collection and the origins of them. One day he hoped to get actual grave soil. Bucky was more than happy to listen, and was already thinking he should invite Julian over to look at his own collection of soil samples.

For now, however, he was actually starting to wonder more about the goth boy. It was such a pleasant surprise to find they had this in common. What else might they have in common? And what made Julian the way he was? If his parents really were so bubbly as it seemed, then that chipper part of his personality would make sense, but what about the rest? Did he feel like he needed to go so dark to forge his own separate identity? He was a really interesting character for sure.

As the two finished ogling the last vial of silt, Julian moved to sit on his bed, cat in his lap as he stroked it. Bucky just crossed his legs on the floor and continued to sit buried in cats. He reached up to scratch the cheek of the one still melted on top of his head.

"Soooo, Julian…" Bucky began another diversion. It almost felt like the taller boy was afraid to branch out to more topics. Did he think Bucky wouldn't want to talk about anything else? Or was he just worried he might be overbearing? "Why are you so into all this dark stuff anyway? You always kinda seemed like even more of a fraidycat than me. I don't mean any shade. Just kind of wondering. You _gotta_ wonder." A curious glance around the eerie room, and then to the cats basking around him. "Apologies to you fellas too for the choice of phrase. I'm sure you're all very brave."

Having been racking his brain for something else about dirt he could say to keep the conversation going, Julian felt an internal little jolt of surprise when Bucky wanted to turn the topic to something more personal. He hadn't wanted his guest to think he was desperate for conversation, but he had liked how naturally conversation came to them and really _did_ want to know more about the band geek. The way Bucky apologized to the cats was oddly relaxing as well. The boy was such a ditzy sweetheart, Julian found himself opening up before even realizing.

"Oh, well, you aren't wrong," he granted, "I find there's plenty to be terrified of in this world. But if _I'm_ the one doing the scaring, then I don't think it's so bad." Realizing he'd said something entirely too serious, he rushed to add, "Of course, it's quite _fun_ to make normies quiver in their boots as well. I don't ever have to worry about social pressures if I'm their freak. It's a very freeing label. Plus, just look at this stuff. It's all _really cool~!"_ Leaning over to his nightstand, Julian grabbed an oversized raven skull and stuck his hand in the back to snap its beak a few times. He bounced his eyebrows enticingly at the boy on his floor in attempt to persuade him into agreeing with his main point.

Well, Bucky certainly understood now. The lifestyle was a mix of coping mechanism and genuine interest. He could respect that. He offered a smile to the other boy flapping a bird skull at him like a puppet. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. Still not as cool as Band, but pretty cool."

Julian's brow went up, and he shared a look with the skull on his hand. Then he pushed the skull forward and used it like an actual puppet as he retorted, warping his voice, "Band, cooler than _me?_ Say, that's right, we could ask you the same nosy question..! Why are you so into that uniform of yours? What makes you such a band geek, band geek?"

Pulling the skull back, Julian gave it a dirty look and a waggled finger. "Charles, don't be rude..!" Looking more kindly to Bucky, he gave, "Although he does have a point. I'm a bit curious as to the nature of your own unique identity. It's kind of what drew my attention to you...a fellow mysterious stand-out in the wardrobe department."

The skull flapped next to him, "Yeah, like the face had nothing to do with it."

Julian's hand clamped over the beak harshly. "Shush, Charles! Naughty!"

Bucky didn't know where this act had come from, or if Julian actually treated his trinkets like friends, but he found it silly nonetheless. Perhaps this was just his reaction to having said something he thought was embarrassing. The blonde was not one to judge. He didn't find many quirks weird. This was hardly different than Mrs. Driscoll talking to her husband's skeleton, and it wasn't like he hadn't been talking to Julian's cats. Bucky just laughed before clenching a resolute fist before him. "I'll tell you what motivates me to wear this uniform...passion!!"

The goth boy blinked. Such an easy answer.

Bucky sat proudly, placing both fists on his hips now. "Yup!" he declared, "I love music, and I love my triangle! It is a massively underappreciated and beautiful instrument! I live to play! I _am_ the band geek!"

Happy to find his little puppet show continue to be as well-received as the rest of him, Julian's fingertips then hovered in front of his chin at this display of utter self-recognition. Bucky looked so cool, being so sure of what he liked and who he was. So unusual for a normie...even if band geeks weren't the _most_ normal of normies. "I feel the same way about my theremin…" he noted, "So underappreciated."

Bucky was back to surprised interest hearing that. "You play music?" he perked.

"Oh, um, yes," Julian admitted a bit shyly, "Just not in front of anyone...yet. I couldn't see myself in a band. Those soothing eerie tones are just for me to sink into for now." A small fond smile as he thought of slipping into a bath of electronic musical scribblings. "Although I'm getting pretty good. I might share my musical stylings if the opportunity arises."

"A-huh..!" Bucky gushed excitedly, "That's awesome! We _totally_ have to jam together sometime! You want an opportunity? Well, I am _Mr._ Opportunity, and I have come a-knockin'!"

Bashfully, Julian chuckled at this eagerness, sliding Charles off his hand and placing the skull back on his nightstand. He'd been thinking of maybe playing in a school talent show or something, but playing intimately with a fellow person with passion for an obscure instrument also sounded nice. No one would mock them in such a scenario, and they would each be given the chance to play to their heart's content. "Well...perhaps I wouldn't mind performing for you...or with you."

Bucky's beam widened again. "You mean like now?"

Julian's eyes widened. "Now..? Did you even bring your triangle over here..?"

A mirthful laugh met that, Bucky slapping the floor next to him as he apparently found that a genuinely entertaining question. "Did I bring my...oh, you don't know me...wha- _bam!_ Triangle!" From the recesses of his blue and gold band jacket, he whipped out the tiny metal instrument and held it high.

The black-haired boy stared for a second before cracking up into his own short bout of stifled giggles. "Well, I suppose if you've come prepared it would be rude to disappoint…"

"Woo!" Bucky cheered, very excited to get to play something with someone who could actually appreciate his intense love of his instrument. "Then bring that bad boy out here and let's get a listen!" His head began bopping minutely and he struck the triangle in the rhythm of an encouraging chant.

Blushing bashfully again, hardly used to such support from his peers, Julian set the cat on his lap off to the side on his bed. Said cat merely yawned and curled up tight as Julian timidly curled his fingertips together and walked over to a corner where a lumpy black sheet stood, the base of some sort of metal stand clearly visible from under the hem. The tall goth paused as he reached it, feeling a flutter of giddy nerves, and looked at Bucky like silently asking if he really wanted this.

Bucky's grin widened and he lifted his triangle overhead and struck it harder. "Ju-li-an! Ther-e-min! Ju-li-an! Ther-e-min!" he added in his own words to the rhythm he was hammering out with his dinger.

Julian couldn't help but smile, and in fact felt his usual confidence returning as he was egged on by the silly, sweet boy sitting on his floor covered in cats. This boy actually wanted to play with him. It felt good.

So, the black-haired party whipped the covering off to reveal the odd instrument, then kneeling to plug it into the outlet the cord rested beside. He took his place behind it, hovering his hands in readiness over the two metal loops sticking out of the plank supporting them.

Eagerly, Bucky stood and came to stand in front of the theremin. The nest of felines melted off casually, the one on Bucky's head jumping off still wearing his hat. The cats wandered over to the boys' new location to varying degrees before simply flopping down again. Bucky did not seem to mind loaning his hat to one of them, and merely grinned at Julian, bringing up his triangle and beginning a new rhythm for him to join in, head still bopping lightly in time.

Julian smiled back, and closed his eyes to find the beat himself, nodding along to that gentle tinkle before pushing his hands forward to create the first elongated, haunting note. His hands hovered to create more, sliding in the air and finding it oddly easy to match Bucky's lead. The sounds worked unexpectedly well together as well, the triangle's ringing chime lining up with the theremin's natural minor key.

Julian loved sinking himself into the sounds of his instrument, but opened his eyes back up to watch the one playing with him. The blonde's head movements had gotten more vigorous, and he seemed liable to start inappropriately headbanging to such a warbling, drawn-out tune. Julian's lips just spread in endearment, though. Bucky really was passionate about music, and watching him lose himself was quite cute. He went right along with it and thrust his hands with more purpose, invigorated by the other's energy.

Bucky too took a glance at Julian as he started to really get into it. Their gazes met and they each seemed a mix of happy and relieved to find the other enjoying the sound they made. Bucky felt his enthusiasm spike as his unexpected musical partner looked to actually like his performance, and indeed began headbanging. His foot joined in in an awkward stomp.

Seeing this, Julian tutted and took his hands away from the electric field he was playing with, thrusting a finger towards Bucky instead with a cry of, "Triangle solo~!"

The petite boy gasped with joy. Julian had no idea what that meant to him. Nobody ever let him shine in the band. Nobody took his love for his instrument as seriously as he did. And he _never_ got a solo! In fact, he'd ended up humiliated and mutated the last time he'd gotten swept away in his playing with said band. This encouragement was the complete opposite reaction, and Bucky could not have been more grateful to the peppy goth. He rocked his head even harder, dinging his triangle like mad and hopping backwards on one leg like he was shredding on an electric guitar. Next he even fell to his knees and dinged away at the thing in an incredibly complex series of chimes one might not have actually thought was possible from such a simple instrument. Bucky was only more than happy to show off what it could do.

Julian was impressed. _He'd_ certainly never thought a triangle could sound any more complex than one note at a time. It was still just a triangle, but there Bucky was making it sing, selling it for all he was worth and looking incredibly stunning while doing so, shining with musical passion. Then the goth found that intense face breaking into another wide grin as the blonde shot a returned point his way. "Ok! Take it away, Julian!" Bucky graciously tossed the spotlight his way now.

The taller boy startled slightly, catching himself staring and hardly expecting the other to want to give his spot up with how into it he'd looked. Still, he let out a pleasantly surprised giddy chuckle, certainly willing to take a crack at it. His instrument was rather limited in how quickly he could play it, and he hadn't been quite so intent about practicing as Bucky, but he picked up where Bucky had left off with a long sweeping note of electricity, sprinkling in a few fun wavers to follow. He only did a few of those before gesturing Bucky to join him once more, however. Oddly, he found that more fun than simply showing off.

Join back in Bucky did, and the two carried on improvising a very strange and energetically eerie tune. The blonde lost no vigor in his actions, clearly losing himself in the performance and continuing to thrash about as though he were playing heavy metal. It was so entertaining, Julian couldn't help giving his own head a few minor sharp nods, giggling some more to feel that same freeing rush. It just felt so carefree and rebellious. He bobbed his head harder.

The playing went on well, until Bucky's wild movements caught up with him and he ended up twirling poorly, sending him stumbling several feet as he attempted to regain his balance. His arms flailed as well, but in the end it did nothing to save him as he crashed into Julian's closet.

At the sudden uncoordinated cut-off, Julian ceased his own playing and blinked, watching his guest gracelessly careen into the closet and become tangled in a mess of several identical purple tailcoats before collapsing to the floor.

"Well, that's one way to give a performance a finale…" he noted with some amusement, "Are you alright, um." A brief scoff. "What is 'Bucky' short for..? I don't tend to like nicknames."

Sitting up and brushing the sleeves draped around his shoulders off, the petite boy answered casually, "Burkhart. And yeah, I'm ok. Thanks." He continued detangling himself from Julian's wardrobe, trying to be careful not to cause wrinkles.

"Ooo..!" Julian took immediate interest there. "Burkhart? _That's_ a fun name. You're German? How fascinating. I can speak it, you know." The goth certainly had an interest in the country if his band posters were anything to go by.

"Yeah? Neat. Well, not _me…"_ Bucky shrugged off-handedly, "But my ancestors were German. It's a family name. Still, kind of a fancy mouthful for most people. And besides, Bucky just sounds friendlier, don't you think?"

"Perhaps…" Julian agreed, "Oh, but I _like_ Burkhart..! It just sounds so perfectly...goth." He clasped his hands by his cheek and grinned widely.

Bucky snorted some and rolled his eyes in amusement. "If you say so." He didn't have anything against Julian using his full name if he really wanted.

Eye catching something overhead, Bucky pointed upward at an extra bar in front of the one bearing hangers as he stood, Julian's coats now draped neatly over his other arm. "Hey, what's that?" It looked different from the other bar. Shinier. And it had what looked like cushioning in key spots.

Glancing, Julian gave simply, "My hanging bar."

"Oh. Right. Because of the bat thing." Bucky couldn't find that weird either. Unusual maybe, but he knew Julian liked to hang upside down in lockers at school, so it only made sense he could play pretend more comfortably at home. Nothing wrong with a little roleplay.

Turning to face the back of the closet so he could hang the coats he'd yanked down with his tumble, Bucky blinked to find a poster had been blocked by the row of clothing. There had been a couple other posters like this on the walls outside, but this one was very risque in nature. It featured the two male leads from a very well-known supernatural young adult romance series, posing shirtless back-to-back in front of a moonlit lakeside backdrop.

Bucky had questions. He was suddenly reminded of a lot of speculation the student body had regarding the admittedly very fay goth, and all at once had a sneaking suspicion about why Julian had approached him. Still, he didn't want to be rude. Clearing his throat and placing the first tailcoat back where it belonged, he thumbed toward the poster and ventured, "So...you like Dusklight, huh? Me too."

Julian's eyes widened slightly, having forgotten that poster was in there thanks to the rather large distraction of the crash. He felt an entirely new crash of nerves falling through him, certain where his guest was going with this. Was he going to judge him harshly? Was he going to be afraid now? Was he going to think Julian had been trying to lure him here after all despite being the one to suggest coming over? However, through all of the worrisome questions flashing through his mind, he registered that Bucky's tone had remained quite casual while noting his discovery...and in fact was noting something else they had in common. Now Julian wondered if Bucky was masking discomfort. Or perhaps if he was even too innocent to wonder about something like that.

"Oh...really?" the taller boy returned nervously, testing the waters with the most vague prompt. He really had no idea what to think of Bucky seeing that poster, and more than ever in his life he did _not_ want to scare someone.

Putting more coats back, Bucky offered a gentle smile. "Yeah. I think most teens do, even if they don't admit it. It's a classic premise, getting drawn in by the seductive nature of the unknown, mysterious, darkly-dressed stranger...plus the monster battles don't hurt. Personally, I've always liked the intricate caste system of the vampires, although the werewolves are clearly the more personable of the species. Just not as many style points. Eh, main character's kinda bland, though. I feel like she's just our tour bus to the world-building."

Seeing Bucky actually did have some knowledge on the series, and that he was voicing some actual opinions, Julian felt a sharp nerdy need to voice back. Before he could think about it, he burst, "Oh, I _know!_ Belinda doesn't appreciate _any_ of the splendor she's shown in Ezekial's mansion, or the Vampire Underground! It was gorgeous! And don't get me started on the hopeless way Jethro pines after her! She's never going to notice! She's too busy watering her cactus and thinking about how _horrible_ it is to have the hottest boy ever drooling over her!" Folding his arms sharply, he turned his nose up and declared, "If you ask me, Belinda doesn't deserve _either_ of them! Ezekial and Jethro should both forget her and just hook up with each _other!"_

Blinking as he realized what he'd said, he shrank and curled his fingers against his chest. "Erm...I mean…" What did he mean?

Smiling a little more to watch Julian get wrapped up in his rambling, Bucky also felt some sympathy when the taller boy clearly became self-conscious. He'd hoped mentioning he was also into the series would have helped the other to relax. Well, he was pretty sure he was getting to the bottom of his queries at least. With an amiable chuckle, Bucky finished hanging the coats he'd knocked over and faced the other. "Yeah, probably...Julian, are you gay? I don't mean to pry, and I won't judge either way, but...I'm curious."

Julian looked down. Yup, there it was. He'd stuck his own foot in the grave with his little ramble. Still, had Bucky just said he _wasn't_ looking to judge..? He still sounded as genuine and friendly as ever, too. That's right. Bucky was a sweet kid. Even if he couldn't take an interest the way Julian had, he'd seemed like someone who would at least soften the blow...but wait, had he _also_ agreed with Julian about Ezekial and Jethro??

Keeping the blonde boy's acceptance thus far in mind, as well as now feeling a spark of curiosity himself, Julian decided to own his weirdness yet again. Standing tall, he pushed his hips out and let one hand leave its curl to flip in a dainty scoff. "Oh _that..._ such a dusty rumor spread about by those normies…"

Bucky blinked. "Oh, so it's not..?"

"And for once, they're completely _right~!"_ Julian perked, thrusting his finger in the air, while the other hand went down in another dainty pose by his hip.

Another blink from Bucky. "Soooo...you _are_ gay…" he felt he needed to doublecheck. He was getting a tad mixed message here.

"As a lark-eating falcon in springtime..!" Julian confirmed. Strangely, it felt good to have out there. Now at least he didn't have to worry about dithering to reveal himself on his own. He shouldn't draw this out to a point where he'd gotten close to the other anyway. Normally he didn't wait to try and make a connection. If he was going to be rejected, he would rather sooner than later. Not that the question didn't still make him incredibly nervous.

"Oh," Bucky acknowledged just as casually, "That's cool. Me too...again." His eyes darted away briefly as he thought he might need to look into rehearsing some less repetitive dialogue.

Julian's fingers were back curled to his clavicle in stun within an instant, and he felt his eyebrows raising up underneath his neat curtain of bangs. "You're serious?"

"Totally," the blonde beamed back at the other boy, "That's why I asked. Looks like just another thing we have in common, huh?"

The taller party's hands clasped one another and pressed down towards the floor in a meek pose as he smiled back with a grateful blend of relief and disbelief. Could Bucky have seemed any more perfect right now?

Face shifting somewhat bashfully, the smaller boy noted, "Though, in light of that...I'm thinking maybe you wanted to talk to me so bad because you...might be interested in me..?" Blushing and looking away shyly this time, he added on quickly, "Or is that conceited? Or a poor assumption..! Or...something that isn't you being attracted to me..! Because obviously you don't _have_ to be..!"

Blushing as well, Julian looked down again. Silently, he turned the theremin off, leaning down on his forearms shyly as he stared at the floor. A smile spread on his lips and his eyes gained a light shimmer as he wasn't even sure how to answer. He had never expected approaching Bucky to go this smoothly. He hadn't even had to work up the nerve to say a thing himself. A soft tut slipped from his nose, and all he could think to give as a reply was to lift those glittering eyes sideways towards the boy coming out of his closet to stand by him again.

Bucky understood that look pretty well. It was nigh unmistakable, and it was incredibly cute. "Really..? You think I'm attractive..?" the band geek marveled. He didn't think he'd ever been called such a thing. Then a knowing smirk slid onto his lips and he challenged, "What happened to Ezekial? Didn't you just call him the hottest boy ever?"

Gaining a small surge of boldness as Bucky lightened things with a jest, Julian opted to return a quip of his own. "In fantasy, maybe. But _you're_ real~...and yes. More than attractive, I find you to be absolutely adorable." His index finger came to his lips and he blushed much deeper to have confessed that, tittering madly. "Not that you haven't entertained a few fantasies. Knowing half the school's already seen you naked, I almost can't help being a bit jealous."

Also finding his cheeks darkening in hue, Bucky hunched and snorted awkwardly back. "Uh…'cause _that's_ not creepy...started strong there, but TMI, bro. Also like...that was completely humiliating." He hadn't exactly _volunteered_ to be naked in front of a large percentage of the student body. That had just been the unfortunate result of him becoming possessed by the evil energy lurking under the school, being saved by the legendary ninja that protected said school, and then finding himself falling out of an oversized band uniform that had been rendered unwearable by his mutated form. He had also been laughed out of the gym after the fact. It had not been his best day.

Now Julian hunched shamefully. "Sorry. I'm afraid I'm rather inexperienced with...flirts."

An awkward chuckle as Bucky rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, no...me too. Again-again. But yeah, I don't think you're supposed to tell someone how you fantasize about them."

"Yes. Noted." A nice mix of feeling stupid joined the tint on Julian's face. Still, Bucky wasn't revolted by him yet. Surely that was a good sign?

Seeing Julian clearly felt embarrassed, Bucky figured he knew some words that would cheer him up. The goth boy hadn't meant to be discomforting. He was just inexperienced and probably got overexcited at hearing he might actually have a shot with the boy he'd been wanting to get to know. And well, after today, the feeling was pretty mutual. "Anyway," he granted kindly, "I'm flattered. I'm still having a good time hanging out with you, and after talking to you, I actually...think you're kind of adorable yourself."

Now seeing Julian's head lift in surprise, Bucky tapped his index fingers together shyly and offered, "Yeah. So….we can be...dating. If you want."

Not a second later, Julian's curled knuckles were against his cheeks as the goth squealed in absolute disbelieving delight. Then he'd darted from behind his theremin and crushed his arms around the smaller boy in a giddy hug. "Oh my goth, _yes!!"_ he gushed, "I do want, I do want, I doooo~!"

Rocked back and forth as he found his cheek grinding against Julian's chest, Bucky couldn't help being amused. As hard as it was to breathe, he also understood perfectly. He was a giddy hugger too, and in fact grinned in response, hopping to throw both his arms and legs around the taller frame. He could not say the prospect wasn't exciting. He was going to date! Date a boy he never would have expected to have so much in common with, who had been right under his nose!

They both laughed for a good moment before letting their excitement peter out, and Bucky ended by sighing, "Ahhh, that pun was terrible…"

Still smiling, Julian argued, "No. No it wasn't."

They separated naturally, and just as such Bucky transitioned into a new offer. "So, I'd been thinking earlier...you wanna come to my house while we're at it? I can show you _my_ dirt collection, and I'm sure my mom would be cool with it if you wanted to sleep over. She's always happy when I bring a friend over. We can stay up late eating cheese popcorn and playing board games..!"

"Ooo...anything with twenty-sided dice~..?" Julian perked, drumming his fingers together with intrigue. He loved sleepovers, and he loved tabletop games.

"Oh, I'm sure we could work something out…" Bucky tutted. His family had a pretty impressive assortment of games to select from. "Just let me get my hat back from Mr. Fluffybottom, and I'll go call my mom right now..!"

Julian's brow quirked. "Who..?"

"Mr. Fluffybottom," Bucky repeated, going over to the cat napping contentedly with its head under his band uniform cap. "Sorry. I didn't know any of your cats' names, so I came up with nicknames for 'em."

Julian saw which cat Bucky had been talking about, and two fingers touched his lips as he gave a gentle snort. "That's Doreen…"

Bucky blinked as he placed his hat back on his head and delivered the puddled cat an affectionate scratch between the ears. Sticking his nose up confidently, he declared, "Well, she's a Mr. Fluffybottom at heart..!"

Julian smiled. Did he know how to pick his crushes or what? "So...is this a date now..?" he wondered. If they were declaring themselves dating, what did that make what they were doing?

"Ehhh…" the blonde took a moment to consider. "Maybe more like a preliminary date? We did like...just start talking."

"Yes, of course…" Julian agreed, drumming his fingers together again as he felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. Any kind of date was exciting enough for him, and hanging out with someone's family really was more of a general activity. They would get a better feel for each other first. Be sure of the decision. But this game night idea was going to be fun, Julian was just sure.

…

Two weeks later, Bucky opened his locker at school, only to find an upside down figure inside opening its eyes sharply and thrusting its hands out sharply in curled claws, an evil hiss escaping its snarling mouth.

Beaming and closing his eyes in a friendly greeting, Bucky merely gave a pleasant, "Oh, hey, Julian. I was wondering where you were all morning."

In disappointment, Julian's arms flopped overhead to thunk against the floor of Bucky's locker as his face fell flat. "Oh, you're no fun anymore..."

The blonde's face shifted apologetically. "Eh, kinda loses its zing after the thirtieth or so time."

The inverted goth's expression remained unimpressed and his lips formed a pout.

Amused by this, Bucky crouched down in front of him, reaching towards a shelf for his math book. "You know what hasn't lost its zing, though?"

Quirking a brow at the book Bucky was grabbing, Julian puzzled, "What, math..?"

His eyes widened when Bucky leaned forward and pecked his lips softly, taking advantage of his distraction. "That."

He laughed at Julian's stunned face as the goth became so weak-kneed that he lost the grip his joints had had on the hanger he was dangling from. He collapsed into a graceless heap on his back, only amusing Bucky further.

"No fair..!" Julian complained as he struggled to get himself out of the metal compartment and right himself. Bucky stood and stepped back to let him. The pale boy continued, rising indignantly, "Kisses _always_ zing..! I could get you just as easily if I were so cheap with my tactics!"

Bucky smiled easily. "Oh, you're saying you don't want them anymore, then? Ok." Closing his locker, he wrapped his arms around his book and walked away with his head held high and his lips upturned.

Julian's face frazzled and he darted after the other immediately. His hands grasped Bucky's shoulders from behind, and he fell into a graceful stride around the shorter boy's steps. "You're a cheeky imp, you know that?" There was only fondness in the accusation, however.

Letting the other draw close and trusting him not to step on his heels while walking as his shadow, Bucky just chuckled. "So, you're coming to watch me perform tonight, right?"

"Naturally," the black-haired boy insisted, "You think I would neglect my first official duty of boyfriend attendance? I'm wounded!" Leaning even closer, he nibbled affectionately at Bucky's left ear.

Having to stop walking, Bucky squirmed and giggled, making a vague but not particularly insistent movement to brush Julian off. "Stop..!" he pleaded, "Your fangs tickle..!" Julian had been right about his vampiric tendencies - he was definitely more of a love biter.

"You started it," Julian teased, "If you're going to use dirty tactics, then so am I..! Go on, admit I'm scary..! And I'm a good boyfriend..!" Now that they'd stopped, it was much easier to nibble, and he bent at the waist even further to lower his affectionate torture to Bucky's neck.

A tiny high-pitched note of ticklish delight slipped out of the gap between Bucky's front teeth. He still wasn't fighting for release, though. "Eeeee~..! Ok, ok, you're terrifying..!" he caved instead, "And I trust you'll show up to the band gig..! You're a _great_ boyfriend!"

Needless to say, things had been going pretty swimmingly for the two. They'd continued getting along amazingly and begun talking non-stop so fast that proper dating had been a natural next step within three days. And so far, neither boy had looked back once.

With a small titter, just liking to hear himself called 'boyfriend', Julian relented after his condition was met, standing to instead squish the shorter boy into a loving hug. "I thought so~."

Just finding the goth against his back unbelievably precious, Bucky smiled at the embrace. "Anyway, shouldn't you get to your own locker? You're going to be late, and I don't think you'll be allowed to sit in on my math class if you follow me all the way there like a lost little puppy-bat…"

Eyes widening in realization, Julian gasped. "Egad! You're right!" He'd spent far too much time lying in wait inside Bucky's locker. He needed to vamoose! Letting the other go, he lifted a hand overhead in a dainty farewell as he departed post-haste at a full-on prance. "Bite you later, Burkhart dearest~!" As usual, he completely ignored all of the ogles he got, clearly labeling him as a weirdo. Secretly, he reveled in them all the more now that he got to show off how he was dating the most adorable dork in school.

Bucky just watched him go, giving a sheepish tut to some of the leftover stares coming his way, like silently asking how he could ever date that creep, but he just brushed them off and headed to class. He didn't mind. He wouldn't change Julian's kookiness for the world. He was dating the most adorable dork in school.


End file.
